


the detective and her devil

by prxmqueen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Feels, M/M, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxmqueen/pseuds/prxmqueen
Summary: a series of short fluffy lil one shots following an established deckerstar :)
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this first one is titled 'high w you' and i've actually already posted it haha but deleted it because i wanted it to be under here. pls enjoy!

“Lucifer, where did you put my ponytails? I thought I left them on the counter,” Chloe shouted from his bathroom, rummaging through expensive colognes and hair products on the massive marble countertop. Her voice echoed, bouncing off the stone wall towering around her.

“Top drawer on the right,” she heard him respond from the bedroom.

She opened the drawer and was shocked to see it was full of her stuff. A brand new bottle of her favorite perfume, a hairbrush and different types of hair-ties, a box of tampons, some lotions and body oils, a brand new toothbrush and new tube of her favorite toothpaste. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a ponytail, shutting the drawer with her hip as she began to throw her hair up into a floppy messy bun. She hadn’t cut it in a while, and it was now reaching the middle of her back, making it harder for her to keep it nice and brushed.

“Where did all that stuff come from?” she asked as she walked into the room, feeling the weight of the bun move against the top of her head.

Lucifer turned to look at her as he unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing. He shrugged his massive shoulders. “Well, you’ve been spending quite a lot of time here recently, and I want you to be as comfortable as possible,” he said in a short, nonchalant explanation.

Chloe knew he still wasn’t fond of sharing emotions or big romantic gestures, but her chest warmed when she thought about Lucifer clearing one of his bathroom drawers for her. It showed her that he was comfortable and okay with her being around more often, with her being in his private space. His home. When Chloe first started staying the night at the penthouse, she often wondered if she was overstepping boundaries. Lucifer assured her that it was fine, but never really dwelled on the subject either. Chloe eventually brushed it off, because thinking too much about it would drive her insane. But every now and then, when she’d find him stocking bottles of her favorite merlot behind the bar or see him folding his worn shirts on her side of the bed so that she could wear them to bed, her love for him somehow grew deeper in the pit of her heart.

She walked over to him with a small grin, placing her hands on his large shoulders just as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his warm chest, then looked up at him and whispered, “Thank you.”

He stared back at her with big eyes and an unsure smile, looking like he didn’t know whether or not he was supposed to say ‘you’re welcome.’ Chloe didn’t give him a chance to say anything, though. She just untucked the bottom of his shirt from his pants and slid the fabric off his shoulders, leaving him bare-chested and gorgeous.

She tossed the shirt on his bed and began to take the sweater she was wearing off. It wasn’t a particularly cold day in Los Angeles, but Lucifer kept the penthouse pretty crisp, and the marble flooring and stone walls didn’t help soothe the chills, so she often had to wear a thin sweater around the place. She saw him in the corner of her eye stare at her for a bit longer, before turning to take his pants off. After unhooking her bra, she picked his shirt back up from the bed and began to button it on herself. She looked ridiculous in it, the white fabric hanging off her skinny limbs like a sheet would, but, damn, they were soft. She tried not to think about how much just one of them costed, always intimidated by the boujee logos: Prada, Dior, Valentino. Once it was buttoned, she kicked her skinny jeans off her legs and placed them on a dresser. 

Lucifer strolled out of the closet in his black silk pajama bottoms and Chloe wanted to sigh in happiness. Although she loved the feeling of his warm, bare legs tangled with hers all night, the silk of those pants that he wore were a godsend. They were impeccably soft, a similar touch to his wings or his hair. She once tried to wear them when he was away, but the legs were so long—even when rolled at her waist a few times—that the silk made her slip on his marble stairs and had her bust her ass on the hard ground. She never told Lucifer that story, too embarrassed. So now she just decided to enjoy them on him, which wasn’t hard to do. They also gave her a pretty detailed a view of what was going on under them.

She climbed to her side of the bed, unraveling the covers and placing the pillow against his headboard so she could sit against it. His sheets felt cool against her bare legs, so she rubbed them slowly against them, basking in the comfort.

Lucifer strolled out of the bathroom, Chloe confused as to when he made his way in there in the first place. In his hands, he held a tall glass bong.

“What the hell is that?” she asked immediately.

He sat down on his side of the bed casually, like he didn’t have the massive thing in his hands. “It’s a bong, my darling. Tell me you weren’t that sheltered as a child,” he said, rolling his eyes.

She smacked his arm, turning towards him on the bed so her legs were against his. The bed was huge, so the fact that they were sitting this close was ridiculous, but neither of them felt like moving away from each other. “I know it’s a bong, you dick, but what’s it doing in bed with us right now?”

“So I can smoke?” He said, seeming surprised that she had even asked such an absurd question. He balanced the thing in one hand as he leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed a small silver grinder and a plastic baggy out of the drawer.

The image suddenly brought back the memory of her and Linda snooping through Lucifer’s stuff that one year on her birthday around four years ago. They had looked through almost everything, except that damned safe: sock drawers, medicine cabinets, mini fridges under the bar, small and mysterious compartments in the large oak desk by his library. They had found a lot, which didn’t surprise Chloe in the slightest. Drugs, an enormous collection of them, from cocaine to marijuana to ecstasy to even heroin (which Lucifer had called a nasty little drug for humans, but a great Saturday afternoon for celestials). She found weapons, including impressive handguns and medieval swords, to which Chloe had no idea an angel with his power would even need for. Probably for fun, knowing Lucifer. She found large stacks of cash—hundreds of thousands of dollars stored in random places in throughout penthouse. Gold blocks. Crowns and sparkly jewels that looked to be from fairytales. 

So, why was this innocent little bag of weed so shocking to her right now?

“You’re seriously smoking right now?” Chloe still had a look of disbelief on her face, staring at the bag full of green cannabis that she was only used to seeing in the evidence closet. It’s not that she didn’t know about Lucifer’s avid drug use, but she’s never watched him do it up close and personal. 

“Detective, my supplier’s been in jail for a while. He’s got the strongest stuff in the western hemisphere. So, it’s been a while since I’ve enjoyed a good little high.” He opened the baggy up and took out a fair-sized bud. He placed it in the sharp teeth of the grinder and began to turn the lid.

Noticing that Chloe had yet to reply to his statement, Lucifer glanced up at her face. Her eyes were wide and focused on his fingers swiveling the grinder top. She had that innocent look on her face, the one that drove him absolutely crazy. Her skin glowed from the dim lamp by their bedside, and the blue of her eyes along with it. His curiosity got the best of him. He stopped moving his fingers and asked, “Don’t tell me you’ve never smoked, Detective…”

She seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and met his eyes. Her pupils seemed to dilate as they met head-on with the familiar chocolate brown. He stared at her with a smile at the corner of his mouth, waiting for an answer.

“I tried it once at a party, like, my senior year of high school. It was a blunt, though, and I coughed so much I refused to try and hit it again,” she said, with a shy little smile, now looking back down at the drug in his hands.

“Well, come now. Here’s your second chance,” he said, unscrewing the lid off the grinder.

“Oh, no. No,” she said, quickly, shooting down his offer immediately.

“And why not?”

“I don’t know…” she said, genuinely not knowing why she was afraid to try it. Just that it seemed wrong. She knew it was legal in the state of California, but something still told her it was a bad idea. The responsible, parental, Detective Decker side of her.

“Detective, I’ll walk you through it. I’m not going to let you hack your lungs up, I promise. It feels good. It’ll relax you, which is something I can say for certain that you could benefit from,” he said, now taking the smaller bits of the bud and packing it into the bowl.

She looked down again, curiously, watching as his long fingers worked. She had always wanted to try it again, and to actually get high this time. She had always been too embarrassed to try it with anyone else, but Lucifer was different. He made her feel comfortable. He was so confident in everything he did, it inspired her to try new things with him. Most of them legal, but some of them not. A lot of new things in the bedroom. So why shouldn’t she trust him with this, she wondered. He obviously knew what he was doing, and had been doing it for centuries probably, so it’s not like he didn’t know how to properly teach her. She watched as he set the grinder on his bedside table and grabbed the black lighter. He wrapped the palm of his left hand around the glass pipe and held lighter in his right. He brought his lips to the rim on the top, while lighting the weed with his other hand. Chloe watched as the water slowly began to bubble and white vapor suddenly began to drift up the pipe and into Lucifer’s mouth as he breathed in. A moment later, he removed his mouth from it and placed his palm on top of the pipe, trapping the smoke. He closed his eyes, letting the smoke he inhaled waft in his lungs. Chloe wasn’t sure how long he held it in there, too enthralled in the image of him sitting there all beautiful and focused, but then he let the white stream of smoke slowly drift back up his throat and through his lips and into the bedroom air between them. It was mesmerizing, and if she were an artist, she would paint a picture of it.

He looked over at her, noticing that she had been staring again. She swallowed, nervously, but then gave him a tight smile and nodded her head. “Okay, I’ll try it,” she said, quietly.

His eyes got excited and he gave her a happy smile, sitting up more, trying to get closer to her so that he could help her with the task. Chloe moved so that her legs were hanging over his lap and she was pressed against his warm side.

“Are you sure, darling? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do,” he asked, needing reassurance. He always wanted reassurance. Chloe adored that about him.

She just nodded and patted his bare shoulder, eager but still nervous.

“Alright,” he said, maneuvering the bong and lighter in his hands. “I’ll hold it and light it for you. You just worry about breathing it in. Breathe in slowly when you start to hear the water bubbling. I’m not going to light it for long, so it won’t be as much smoke as mine was.”

Chloe nodded, trying to get the pointless anxieties to leave her chest. Her heart was hammering, and she hoped to God that Lucifer couldn’t somehow hear it. ‘Why are you so nervous?’ she asked herself. ‘Lucifer won’t let you die. You’re fine. Calm down, Decker.’

It was painfully obvious to Lucifer that she was, indeed, freaking out. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “It’s not going to hurt, Chloe, I promise. Bongs don’t burn as much as blunts do, because it’s not dry from the wrapping paper. You’re going to be fine. You’ll probably only need to take one hit anyway. This stuff is strong, and bongs hit heavy already. And you’re extremely small compared to me.”

She nodded, trusting him. “Okay, I’m ready,” she said, placing her hands on his thighs, not really knowing what to do with them.

He corrected her, taking one of her hands and placing it on the pipe, half over his larger one that was holding it up for her. He brought the lighter up to the bowl, ready to begin when she was. She placed her lips where his were and could taste the essence of his whiskey that was left over on his breath from his glass he had earlier. That made her more comfortable, surprisingly.

“Okay, remember to breathe in when you hear the bubbling and to hold it in for about three seconds when it’s in your lungs. Okay?” His eyes were wide, waiting for her to give him an ‘okay’ sign.

She nodded her head, lips still attached to the pipe.

She watched as his hand flicked the lighter on and the flame was brought to the bowl. She quickly admired the way the orange light from the flame lit up Lucifer’s eyes, giving them a caramel hue that she usually only saw when they were in direct sunlight. It didn’t take about a second before she could feel the vibration of the water bubbling up. She did as Lucifer said and breathed in slowly, letting the hot air envelop her throat and then cascade down to her lungs. The air didn’t leave a good taste on her taste-buds, it tasted like how it smelled, but she pushed that aside as she was pleasantly surprised that it was easier to do than she originally thought. Lucifer was right, it didn’t burn as much as she remembered it did. She didn’t notice when he had set the lighter down and brought his hand to the side of her face, brushing a fallen strand of hair back into her bun, and then to her back where he began to rub it lightly in small reassuring circles. She released her lips from the top and let the smoke sit inside her, the warmth filling every empty crevice of her lungs. When she began to feel a slight tickle at the bottom of her throat, she let the smoke creep back up and flow out of her mouth in a gentle cascade. She was surprised to see Lucifer’s face close to hers as she did this, letting the smoke she just breathed out flow into his eager and awaiting mouth. His eyes were playful, mischievous. 

Chloe’s eyes did start to water as the last bit of hot smoke snaked out of her mouth, but she was proud to say she didn’t hack up a lung. After licking her lips a few times, trying to rid the taste off her tongue, she looked up at him with calm and relaxed eyes. He was staring at her, like she was the angel in the relationship and not him. The smoke of hers that he’d breathed in was slipping off his tongue and evaporating into the air between them.


	2. hazy nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short lil one shot where a drunk deckerstar comes up to the penthouse after a night of partying down at lux :)

Chloe giggled as she leaned into the cage of Lucifer’s warm body, sticking her neck up so that her lips could brush under his jaw. She smiled at the way her lips tickled at the stubble there. She felt Lucifer’s pulse quicken as he laughed quietly.

“Detective,” he murmured into her hair, his hands resting at her waist. She could feel his smile grow big on the top of her head.

She continued to lay light kisses down his neck, her hands now fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. It was difficult for her to get them open, since her body seemed unwilling to detach itself from his. Despite this, her hands persisted to work the shirt open between their two torsos smashed against one another. His hands began to grip her waist, not to pick her up or move her anywhere, but just to feel her solid body in front of him. To know she was real.

“I love you,” she whispered into his neck. She said it so faintly, she wasn’t sure if he even heard it. But he did seem to squeeze her hips in response.

The elevator seemed to stop with more force than usual, but it may’ve been their already heavy brains that made the movement seem so harsh. Chloe fell completely against him this time, her head hanging over his shoulder and her hands braced behind him against the wall of the elevator. Lucifer’s arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her slim waist.

She giggled again. Lucifer smiled and began to walk her backwards out of the elevator and into the dark penthouse. She tried to stay careful and place one foot behind the other, but she was too distracted by Lucifer’s eyes. His beautiful warm brown eyes. The eyes she seemed to be more familiar with than her own. The eyes that conveyed any hidden emotion to her, whether Lucifer wanted her to see it or not. Wow, she had fallen in love with those eyes alone.

Lucifer carefully maneuvered his detective backwards, noticing how she was paying little attention to her steps and awful lot of attention to his face. He hoped that his reddened cheeks could be blamed on his drunken state and not on his bashfulness.

He was too afraid to try and steer them up the stairs to his bedroom, worried he might accidentally drop and break his detective, so he instead headed towards the couch. Chloe, again, was too sidetracked to notice where he was taking her. She was now pressing her fingertips into the muscles on his chest, marveled at the angelic strength there.

She yelped when Lucifer unexpectedly fell back onto the leather of the couch, pulling her on top of him.

Despite her head feeling a tad sluggish and her eyesight a bit hazy, she laughed. She placed her chin on his chest and stared up at him again, his beauty enchanting her almost how she would imagine his devilish mojo did to everyone else.

She brushed her fingers up to his face and stroked there, mesmerized. “My angel.” She said it to herself, but Lucifer’s chest fluttered nonetheless.

He brought his own hands up from her waist and to her cheeks, the pads of his fingers cradling the softness of her cheeks and cheekbones. Her blue eyes seemed to put a trance on him, like he could dive into them and hide away in there for hours. Oh, how he wanted to do that.

“My detective,” he whispered back to her, just gentle enough for her to hear it. “My Chloe.”

She grinned, her own pink blush attacking her cheeks. Lucifer felt the growing warmth in his fingertips.

“I love you so much.”

Chloe didn’t say anything back, but still held a proud little smile on the corner of her mouth. Lucifer loved when she did that, when she was proud of him. It made him proud of himself. It made him feel seen, like someone cared. Like someone was there.

She moved her hands away from his face to finish the work she did on his shirt. His hands retreated back to her waist and stayed there. When she finished with the top few buttons, she spread the fabric so his chest was exposed. She leaned up and placed a loving kiss in the middle of it, right where she had placed that axe so many months ago. Lucifer rolled his head up to stare at the ceiling as saw their reflection. He saw a little golden angel wrapping him up in her strong cage, unknowingly protecting him from the outside world. He saw a man completely and utterly in love with her. What did he do to be so deserving, he wondered.

He hadn’t noticed when Chloe laid her head down on his bare chest and fell asleep. Her hot little breaths came in small beats, at the same speed of his heart. He grinned down at his little angel, and then closed his eyes, basking in the heat and tenderness that flooded around the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if y'all enjoyed it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: samaelslut :)


End file.
